transcriptfandomcom-20200215-history
Krunch Time
lines, as Jimmy uses a notebook, then Carl hears an electric crackling, zooming at the cheese *'Carl': Okay, uh... Maybe... No, I just, uh... Or, uh-huh. *'Jimmy': microphone Come on, Carl. You've done this 76 times. Now, which door has the cheese behind it? *'Carl': Well, I... to Jimmy Can I have a hint? *'Jimmy': microphone No, Carl. This is a memory experiment. Now, remember, you want the cheese. *'Carl': I want the cheese. Okay. Eenie, meenie, miney... the door knob, on door number one, electrocuting it up, screaming *'Sheen': My turn! My turn! Carl I want to touch the shocky door again! *'Jimmy': Carl and Sheen No, let's just take a break, guys. Hey, how about a trip to the Candy Bar? *'Carl': Okay, but I'm not touching any doors. *'Jimmy': Come on. My treat. *''both walk away, then Sheen touches door number one, electrocuting it up, then cut to Sam, tapping his fingers'' *'Sheen': Do I want something gummy or crunchy? *'Carl': Uh, I want sour. No! Salty. No! I don't know which one to choose. *'Sam': Oh, the suspense is killing me. Pick a candy and let me get on with my life. Yeah. Yeah. *'Sheen': I wish there was a candy that had all the best tastes. *'Carl': Yeah, it'd be sweet and sour and nutty and gummy and creamy and Donner and Blitzen. *'Jimmy': A mega candy, huh? I can invent that. Come on, guys. *'Sam': Yeah, go ahead. Make your fancy candy. You'll be back. They all come back. Oh, I hope they come back. in his nose *''atom transitions into the lab'' *'Jimmy': No one's ever managed to create a candy that maximizes the use of every one of the tongue's pleasure receptors until today. *''grabs a potion'' *'Jimmy': Don't, Sheen. That's concentrated essence of sour! *'Sheen': Don't worry, Jimmy. They haven't invented the sour that's too sour for the Sheen. his potion, growing his mouth I stand corrected. *''Candy Maker plays the piano, putting the candy in the microwave, into chocolate balls, eating it, shaking their heads, spitting the candies out, then they take the candy balls, eating it, putting their thumbs up, growing their beards, then microwave door opens again, eating more candies, hearing an explosion'' *'Carl': Oh, Jimmy, um, look, I don't want to say that was the worst thing I ever tasted in my life, but that was the worst thing I ever tasted in my life. Okay, I said it. *'Jimmy': Well, don't you worry. I'm not quitting. I'm going to keep at it if it takes all night. *'Carl': Uh, gee, look at the time. I got to go to the big, exciting thing. *'Sheen': Uh, yeah, yeah. And Ultra Lord's on in two hours which gives me just enough time to get into my costume. See you, Jimmy. Bye. *''hears a door closing, then cut to the house, looking at the potions, putting colors in the microwave, spinning the clock hands'' *'Jimmy': Ah, just one more try. the potion, putting colors in the microwave, then cut back to the house, hearing a beep, looking at the screen *'Judy': Jimmy, wake up! Time for school. *'Jimmy': Better activate bedroom android. a button *'Judy': a door *'Robotic Jimmy': Morning, Mom. Be down in a minute. I love you. You're the best mom in the world. *''walks away by Robotic Jimmy, electrocuting his face, then cut to the microwave, pointing at 0'' *'Jimmy': the candy Hope this batch is a good one. the candies in a bag *''atoms transition into a classroom'' *'Libby': And now, I will demonstrate the Baroque period's influence on today's music comparing Bach's Air On a G-String to Jammy-J's Stank Dis Bad Thang Up! *''funky music begins playing'' *'Jimmy': Guys, guys, I made one last batch. We can try them at lunch. *'Ms. Fowl': Who is making that noise? It sounds like candy inside a paper bag. Jimmy! I hope you brought enough treats for the entire class. *'Jimmy': Well, not exactly. I... *''all talk at once'' *'Jimmy': Hey, hey. *''take their candies, and they all sigh'' *'Libby': Mmm! My taste buds just went to heaven with a side trip to paradise. Mm. *'Cindy': I guess they're okay if you like sugary, tangy, crunchy... sigh Oh, who am I kidding? They're delicious! *'Nick': You know, these are as cool as me. *'Ms. Fowl': Oh, don't mind if I do. her candy, jumping up Yowza! Jimmy, you were born to make candy! clucking *''atom transitions into a microwave'' *'Jimmy': Batch number two is on its way. *'Judy': James Neutron, go to bed right now, and I mean you, not the Jimmy android that says nice things. *'Jimmy': Boy, moms are smart. Good night, Goddard. away by Goddard *''to the house at night, sleeping, hearing a door, screaming, then Carl and Sheen appear'' *'Jimmy': Sheen, Carl, what are you doing? It's 2:00 in the morning. *'Sheen': We just happened to be in the neighborhood. *'Carl': Yeah. Uh... Yeah, you got any candy? *'Jimmy': I'm making some now, but I told you it takes a while. You have to neutralize the sugar and pectin during the gestation period and... *'Sheen': How long?! *'Jimmy': Oh, about three hours. *'Sheen': a window, shouting Three hours! *''crowd sigh'' *'Jimmy': Who are you talking to? at the people *'Libby': I'll give you every CD in my collection if you give me more candy. *'Butch': I'll sign an exclusive, binding contract to never bully you again. *'Cindy': I'll proclaim your intellectual superiority in the public form of your choosing. *''shakes his head'' *'Sheen': panting Want me to roll over. *'Jimmy': Hmm. The candy's so perfect, it seems to have created a physiological need in people. laughing Let the exploitation begin. *''atom transitions into Jimmy drinking a cup, then Willoughboy shakes a feather on Jimmy, taking a candy ball out, throwing a candy ball to Willoughboy, then Jimmy holds a candy ball to Ms. Fowl, then Jimmy throws candy balls to everybody, then Cindy and Libby carry Jimmy out of school'' *'Jimmy': Last piece for today. Who wants it? a candy ball *''and Cindy ran to catch the candy ball, walking backwards to the boy'' *'Jimmy': That was, uh, all I brought. No more till, uh... laughing ...tomorrow. away by the students, running into the house, closing the door, panting Mom, Dad, I think we have a situation. *'Judy': It's mine. *'Hugh': I saw it first. *'Judy': Don't make me hurt you. *'Hugh': Oh, hi, Jimbo. Uh, we're not doing anything unusual. Just normal, Mommy and Daddy stuff. *'Judy': Stop beating around the bush. We want candy now! *'Jimmy': Oh, no! Not you, too. *''to a sewer'' *'Jimmy': the candy balls There. That's the last of it. Good-bye, and good riddance. *''rocket flies in the sky'' *'Jimmy': megaphone Attention, Retroville, there is no more candy, and I will not be making any more. Thank you. *''rocket lands on the ground, getting out of a rocket'' *'Jimmy': No more candy, no more problems. What are they going to do? Riot? *'Crowd': chanting Down with Jimmy! Down with Jimmy! Down with Jimmy! Down with Jimmy! *'Hugh': I can't believe I'm saying that about my own son, but, hey, that candy is just too darn good. *'Judy': Hugh Don't talk. Chant. *'Crowd': chanting Down with Jimmy! Down with Jimmy! *'Jimmy': People, listen to me. It's just candy. *'Cindy': I say we hold him down and force him to make us more candy. *'Hugh': Good idea. Go for his tiny legs. *''crowd all talk at once'' *'Jimmy': Goddard, chopper mode. *'Judy': Oh, no, you don't, Mister. Grab him! Grab him right now. Pull him down! *'Jimmy': Goddard, plot a curse for the most deserted place in town. *''carries Jimmy to the Candy Bar place, running inside'' *'Sam': Well, look who's here. Mr. I'm Going to Invent The Best Candy in the World and Put the Candy Bar Out of Business. *'Jimmy': Oh, Sam, I didn't mean to. I didn't know my candy would be that popular. *'Sam': Ha. That's what the guy who invented underpants said. Anyway, you better skedaddle. That angry mob's going to be here any minute. *'Jimmy': How do you know that? *'Sam': I called them. What did you expect? I'm going broke here. *'Crowd': off-screen Candy, candy, candy... *'Sam': Uh-oh. Rhythmic chanting. That's a bad sign, yeah. *'Jimmy': Oh. What am I going to do? line Think. Think. Think. in his brain for Ms. Fowl and Sheen floating around with candy balls, and Carl electrocuting it up by the door, screaming Brain blast! Laboratory mice can be trained to avoid actions which cause them pain. Sam, keep everybody here. Our problems are solved. *'Crowd': Candy... *'Sam': Yeah, yeah, settle down. Jimmy'll be right back. In the meantime, let's have a little chat with my good friend Professor Handy. Professor? voice Hello, Imblicks. Settle down. *''all stop chanting, then Sam laughs, then the atom transitions into a rocket flying in the sky'' *'Jimmy': I have heard your pleas. I give you, an endless supply of the greatest candy in the world! the candy balls out *''candy balls fall down with rain, then they cheer and applause, grabbing the candy balls, eating their candy balls'' *'Cindy': in her mouth Ouch! *'Hugh': in his mouth Yeow! *'Nick': in his mouth Ow. *'Sheen': in his mouth Agh. *'Cindy': in her mouth again Ow. *'Judy': in her mouth Ow. *'Nick': Oh, man. *''all electrocute in their mouths'' *'Hugh': I love it. *''electrocutes in his mouth'' *'Hugh': I hate it. *'Jimmy': I knew someday I'd find a use for the edible shock ray. It shouldn't be much longer before they're all sick of this stuff. *''rocket flies to school'' *''lines'' *'Carl': Hey, Jim. You know all the garbage cans in town are filled with your candy. *'Jimmy': I know. Isn't it great? Looks like everyone in Retroville is back to normal. *'Sheen': Hey, Jimmy. That last batch was delicious. him up Also incredibly painful. him up again Hey, do you guys smell smoke? him up again I can't feel my face. him up again How come everything looks blue? him up again, then starting, [[Substitute Creature]] Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts